Lost in the Night
by KayT M
Summary: The one that was lost could be the key that keep everyone together, but to what extent is he willing to let that person in.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything the the realm of Harry Potter, J.K.R does.

_Authors Notes:It has been many years since I have attempted to write a story. I hope you enjoy and please review! All reviews are welcome except for flames, reason being I am trying to work on my writing skills. _

Chapter 1

_In the Dark of the Night_

"Sybil my dear what is the matter?" Albus Dumbledore asked as he knelt next to the scared and shaking teacher.

"Oh Albus, I've seen... I've seen her! She is coming and sooner than I foresaw. The power I see is greater than his. Oh Albus! This is not good, she is destine to be theirs." Sybil wailed and shook on the floor as she relived her premonition to the Head Master.

Two months later...

The sky was dark and dreary. Rain was pouring from the sky in sheets, as lighting was striking the ground every minute. This was not the day that Dorea was hoping for. Today was suppose to be happy and sunny after all she had already spent all night up dealing with her contractions. Magic wasn't suppose to be like this in her mind, magic made life easy and painless for that matter.

As dawn was breaking the contractions were nearing closer so with help from her husband she flooed to St. Mongos Maternity ward. One Healer prepared for what was going to be the weirdest delivery that St. Mongos had ever seen, and being a magical hospital they have seen there share of oddities.

Within minutes of arrival, Dorea was moved into a private room for the delivery of her first child. The room was stark white with only one bed in the middle of the room. Besides the pains she was more than content, thinking of the room she had spent many hours preparing in anticipation of her new son, Blaise. All she need now was for him to make his grand appearance into their lives.

She didn't have to wait long within one hour of entering St. Mongos the excitement started or what others would consider to be excitement. But from where Dorea was something didn't seem right, something was very wrong. Her healer excused himself and called for another to help and within minutes of that healer arriving they called another one. Panic stricken Dorea began to cry. A few more healers joined the room as a healer gave her the last potion before her son was born. Once it was administered there was a flash of bright white light coming from Dorea, this frightened her more than all the healers. In an instant Dorea was thinking the unthinkable, could she be dead? That was until a healer placed her new born children into her arms. Thats right twin. Dorea gave birth to a second child that the healers never knew existed. A beautiful baby girl. While ecstatic for her daughter and son Dorea was left in confusion about how the child came to be. She had never heard of happening before and obviously due to the number of healers in her room neither had they.

Dorea was able to go home with her children the next day, both were perfectly healthy and innocent. Months pasts and Dorea was happier than she ever expected until that unthinkable night of October 31, yes it was halloween but to Dorea it seem so normal. At 7 p.m. She laid her children to rest for the night and cuddled next to her loving husband by the fire. Unbeknownst to her the ward to their house had been broken and a prowler was moving through the upstairs halls.

He came in a dark cloak by the cover of night. His magic quickly opened the wards to the house where she was. Creeping slowly through the up stairs floor he made it to her bedside. The sleeping child had no idea a stranger was their or with the plans to take her in the night. Lifting her into his arms he apparated into the darkness.

"Did you hear that?" Dorea raise her head questing her husband.

"No, I think you might be hearing things." He said in a questioning as if not to believe her. Because when he thought about it, it wasn't possible for anyone to get into their house with out his knowledge for he set the wards and after a certain time no one was allowed in or out with out using the floo. But in order to appease his nervous wife, "Would you like to go check on the children? Ill come with you if it make you feel better."

With a nod of her head they were up and climbing the winding grand staircase to the second floor. Slowly walking down the hall they approched the childrens room where Dorea pushed the door open to first find her son sleeping in his crib. Content she gently touched his head before moving to check on her daughter. Dorea turned around to face the other crib as her husband waited in the doorway.

"AHHHHHHHH (ear piercing scream)...Where is she?" was all Dorea could get out before collapsing to the floor from fright.


End file.
